To date, advances in medicine and healthcare have not directly translated to improvements in patient satisfaction about the care that they have received. Even when a medical outcome is positive, patients may view the care unfavorably if their experience receiving the care failed to meet their expectations. Systems, modules, and methods set forth herein may allow patient satisfaction to be improved.